


Private wrestling

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Chapter 1

Elise and hope circle each other for some quick wrestling sparring after some yoga,both women still wore their yoga attires,Elise a green,black and white undershirt that showed some of her belly.

 

Hope wore a black red and white yoga bra and legging pants.hope and playfully hisses like a cat while wiggling her fingers,Elise wiggled her fingers as well,grinning.

"Lets just see.who.is the best chain grappler,shall we,elise?"Hope asked as she extends her reach as Elise nodded and locks hand with hope,hope twisted the left arm and gose behind Elise and applie a arm lock from behind,nearly folding the arm and applying pressure on the bicep and armpit at the same time.

 

Elise licks her lips thinking of a play,she slowly goes down and slips away and goes for hopes.left arm and twisting it but hope twists back and and yanks on the arm of Elise, Elise drops on her knees grunting in pain as hope then sat on her back, hope pushed Elise on her belly and works on the arm.

Elise chuckled."I"Elise tapped the mat three times looking at hope with a grin on her face "Surrender "Elise said as hope pulled her up and playfully pushed her away.elise rubbed her arm.

"I knew that you threw that one out,elise."hope said grinning.

 

"Yep,guilty,I just oozing that ego of yours,hope."Elise said as hope Chuckled, she and Elise entered s stance. 

"besides, I wasnt even using a ounce of my strength,not even a quarter of it."Elise said smirking,locking hands with hope in a Greco roman knuckle lock, Elise leans hope back slowly,but hope leans back up and leans Elise back and the top of elise's head touched the mat.

 

Elise wraps her legs around hope's waist and lays hope on he back.hope felt Elise's legs around her belly and back and grunted as Elise squeezed the belly and back as hope slowly pull the legs away and gets up and gets around Elise who trips her on her back and applies a side headlock.

Elise cranks pressure on the neck as hope got up only for Elise to take her down, hope pushed Elise away a bit and wraps her legs around Elise who was now struggling to get out hope slaps the belly of elise and continues to smack it,elise grunted in pain as her belly was hurting.

"Ooooooh,My Belly."Elise said moaning,rubbing her belly,she kips up and looks at hope kips up and looks at elise,elise and hope locks up and elise applies a wristlock.

 

"Tap or snap?"ELise said smiling as she cranks her hand and yanks her arm and twisting as she tried to flip elise continues to yank on the arm,making hope trip on her back as elise yanks on the arm,Hope gets up on one knee.

 

"Never,only a fool would tap out to a such a standard hold like a wristlock."Hope said proudly with a chuckle.

"My wristlock is one of the most devastating wrist locks in the business,you have no chance,im only using 2 quarters of my strength,dont make me use a third."elise said arrogantly with a smirk on her face,hope begins to laugh.

 

"Im looking forward to it,suprise me sweetie."Hope said and elise grins and pulls hope to her for a shoulder tackle and targets the the left shoulder and hits another and the another,she hits six more shoulder tackles on the the left shoulder and hits a hard armbreaker on the left arm as hope screams,holding her arm as she was on her knees,both women were glad they're in a netural wrestling gym but they were on in a ring but in yoga room.

 

Elise grabs the arm and pulls her to the weights area and wraps her arm weights bar yanking on the arm as hope moans and moves her back to the yoga room and yanks on the arm more and tosses her to the mats as hope holds her arm, elise stands stall sweating and brushing off sweat as she applies a standing toe hold.

Elise works on the left leg and yanks on it and turns her over for a ankle lock working on the leg,hope decided to give Elise the fall and taps the mat three times and Elise let's her go and helps hope up as hope limps, Elise smiles laughing softly as pulls her shirt up a bit only showing most of her belly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope and Elise wiggled their fingers and Elise gose behind and applies a waistlock on a sweaty hope,Hope's belly was sweating as was elise's belly.

Elise squeeze on Hope's belly and take continues to work on the gut of hope and squeezes a bit of pressure on the belly as hope let's out a gasping moan and tries to get up only for Elise to apply a lot of pressure making hope scream in agony.

 

"What do you say hope,what to give up?"Elise asked as she she lays on to of hope upside down,laying her head on hope's butt.

 

"Noooo,but I can tell you this,that my butt is cozy for you to lay on,"Hope said with a giggle as Elise  
Giggled as well,hope rolled away,standing up smiling,Elise locked up with hope and hope wrenches the hand of elise,and then again,letting out a chuckle elise moved twisted hope's left arm and trips her and applies a cloverleaf submission hold and combines it with arm lock.

"Ugh,you always keep suprising me with your endurance and technical prowess, Elise."Hope ssid,she always felt a strange attraction to Elise in there training sessions, both women studied each other, both women dont fight fair in the ring and both made each other submit in sessions.

 

Elise grin tightening the hold on the arm, hope lets out a trembling moan and gasp of pain,the arm and legs being sqeezed like her body was wrapped by a cobra,hope taped out in pain,Elise let's her go.

 

Hope held her arm and leg ,she struggles to get up ,but Elise drags her away locks in a leg lock cloverleaf submission hold as hope moans in pain,Elise chuckles admiring the site of hope.

 

Feeling and energetic glee and tightens the hold and let's go picking up hope and backs away.

.

Elise sees hope get up slowly,hope buckles as she enters a stance, Elise enters a stance and locks up again with hope and Elise begins to try and apply a wristlock,hope moves around applying a waistlock, Elise chuckled and slips away and applies her on waistlock,Elise applied more pressure on the gut wrenching it,making hope screams.

Hope hops around a bit and slips away and wrenched her arm and tripping Elise on her back works on the arm and crouches down,smacking her belly as Elise grunts and works on the arm again as Elise screamed and kips up and twist Hope's arm only for hope to twist Elise's people, and takes her to the floor ,Elise smiles with a sigh and taps three times on hope's belly ,giving up.

 

Hope helps Elise up and and rubs her head and walk to their seats and drinks water.


	3. Chapter 3

Elise and hope gather the rest of their strength and get to the mat,taking their time to lock up and hope smirked applying a wristlock.

Applying pressure on the left arm of Elise, Hope let out.a short whistle.

and turns around and applies a abdominal stretch and chuckles and let's out a relaxing sigh as she pulls the right leg to the side.

 

"I must admit,I do have few good trick when i apply a abdominal stretch."Hope said as elise looked at her with a faint smile.

 

"Like what?"elise asked and her smile turned to fear.

 

"Like the old belly claw."hope as she insert her fingernails on the core."You know it right.......the sharp feeling in the pit of your stomach,the worst part of it is the my Index finger goes into your bellybutton. "HOpe said as elise moans in fear begging hope but hope applies the index's finger in the belly button and squeezes it as Elise moans in pain

 

"So the pain your feeling is is extremely difficult to get out of, and with my left arm I can drive my knuckle on the left side of the belly."Hope said as elise screams in pain.

 

"And why stop now,when I can apply another belly claw?"Hope continued as she applies another belly claw with her left hand, out of nowhere, rhona dinsmore was drinking some water,she wore a grey shirt and blue jeans.

"Quite the hold,hope,but always increase more pressure on the right leg,then work on the breast ,then after your done with the abdominal stretch, take her down for a bow and arrow,lay her on the side and grab both the right arm and right leg,and bam,push the body weight of your knee on the back."rhona said with grin at Elise who scowled at rhona.

 

"Stop giving hope advice,rhona!"Elise screamed in anger and then in agony. As hope does the what rhona said,dropping elise and places her in the bow and arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhona dinsmore was enjoying herself,drinking some rum she Pats her gut with a smile on her face as she walk to the mats looking at and angry elise rhona aips her drink as she brushes elise's hair down in frount of elise's face. 

 

"How you feeling elise?"Hope asked and elise responded with a soft dog growl which turned to laughing,hope laughs with Elise as rhona did too.

 

"Oh I bet you know about the hot tempers of redheads."Elise said with a grin,hope raised a brow with a chuckle.

 

"Yep,its quite fascinating once you test it." Hope said with a eager grin and pulls on elise's hair as Elise growled in agony and anger,rhona smirks with interest in Elise. 

Elise smiles with a sinister look on her face as she reach for Hope's face and rakes it.

Hope grunts as she got up and Elise wraps in a reverse bearhug,as Elise pulls on the core,making hope moan as sweat covered her face and chest as she gasp for breath,Elise grins and tightens the hold and hope moans louder,feeling her core squeezing as she.

"Come on hope,break free."Rhona said to hope who nodded while in pain,hope pulls tries pulling the arms away as she sweats,Elise grins Evily and decides to to use her 5th ounce of strength that she was modded with in her body and pulls the gut of hope as hope gasped with blood coming out and she tries to break free but elise trips hope on her belly and gets on top of her with the reverse bearhug squeeze hope out as hope taps out.

 

"I tap,i tap,I give up."hope said with stress and Elise looked at rhona with a cheeky smile as she gets up and smacks Hope's ass. 

 

"Your order modes you with great strength and skill,i cant wait to face you,I'll get even with you for hope."Rhona said holding hope up 

 

"Good match,elise."Hope said nodding,shaking elise's hand in which Elise shakes it

 

"Looking forward to the next match,in the ring." Elise said

 

Elise looks at rhona with a smile of arrogance.rhona chuckled as she tells Elise the title will be hers.


End file.
